The New Girl in Town
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: songfic based on the Hairspray 2007 song The New Girl in Town.Troyella,GabriellaxJason, then Troypay Please R&R! i know it's the wrong genres, but my computer won't let me put romance/ hurt/comfort!
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter!

**Author's Note: **This is a songfic to the song "The New Girl in Town" from Hairspray 2007 for High School Musical. Sharpay and Troy were dating until Gabriella Montez came into the picture. The song is incredibly catchy. I love it! Please read and review! I might do a series of these, but you guys have to give me suggestions (I will credit you!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical, Hairspray, or the song :(. Just the idea for the fic.

**The New Girl in Town**

**By musiclover94**

Hey look out for that moving van  
driving down our streets  
You better lock up your man  
before he meets  
The New Girl in Town

Who just came on the scene

Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton had a perfect relationship. They were voted Best Couple in the Junior Class Yearbook and were completely honest and devoted to each other. That is, until _she _came into the picture.

The New Girl in Town

Can't be more than sixteen

And she's got a way of makin'  
A boy act like a clown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
We don't know what to do  
'Bout the new girl in town  
The New Girl in Town

Gabriella Montez, that is. She was the image of perfection to every guy, and unfortunately, that included Troy. She had chocolate-colored eyes, perfect pearly white teeth, a petite body, dark, tan, glowing skin, and dark brown wavy hair that fell a bit below her shoulders. And she was single and smart. What more could a guy ask for?

Seems to dance on air

The New Girl in Town

She's got the coolest hair

You better tell the homecoming queen  
To hold on to her crown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Or she's gonna lose it to  
The New Girl in Town

"Hi, Troy!" Gabriella said perkily the next morning.

"Hi, Gabriella." said Troy and Sharpay together, Troy wearing a genuine grin, but Sharpay wearing a pained grimace. Gabriella didn't seem to notice the latter of the two's expressions.

"Troy?" Sharpay said with fake sweetness when Gabriella was out of earshot.

"Yeah, Shar?" Troy said, still looking at Gabriella out of the corner of his eye. Sharpay quickly moved in front of his view.

"Do you still like me? Do you think we should still be together?" Sharpay commanded. "And be honest about it."

"Of, course, baby! Why would you doubt that?" Troy said, snapping back to reality.

"Well, you seemed to be giving Gabriella Montez a looking." Sharpay said bitterly.

"I wasn't, Shar. I love you more than anything else in this world. Even b-ball." Troy said, but he seriously thought he doubted that now.

She's hip, she's cool

I'm gonna get her after school,

and yet we'd like to be like her  
'Cause she's the kitten  
that the cats prefer

ladies step aside

"Hey, Taylor, Kelsi, what do you girls think about the new girl Gabriella Montez?" Sharpay asked. Taylor and Kelsi were her two best friends.

"Oh, I was talking to her the other day!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"What did she seem like then?" Sharpay asked quickly.

"Oh, she seemed pretty nice!" Kelsi said, obviously not seeing Sharpay's point.

"How 'bout you, Tay?" said Sharpay exasperatedly.

"She seemed really nice! Let's invite her to sit with us at lunch today. She was sitting all alone yesterday." Taylor said obliviously.

"DON'T YOU GUYS SEE MY POINT!?" Sharpay hissed at them, rather loudly.

"Not exactly, Shar." They both said. They weren't the smartest people in Sharpay's opinion, in terms of understanding her, which Sharpay found hard sometimes.

"_She was checking Troy out today!_" Sharpay said with utter contempt.

"Oh." Kelsi and Taylor said in understanding union.

"Ugh!" Sharpay angrily and stomped off with a flourish.

"Always was the drama queen." whispered Kelsi, who had known Sharpay the longest.

The New Girl in Town

has my guy on a string

The New Girl in Town

Hey look she's wearing his ring

The bell finally rang for lunch. Sharpay wasn't as glad as she usually was because Gabriella would probably be sitting with them.

When she sat down for lunch, her worst fears came true: Gabriella Montez was sitting at their table. Sharpay gave Taylor and Kelsi the evil eye before sitting down. She was forced to endure forty minutes of talking to Gabriella and fake smiling. She had also sustained several bruises on her shins from Kelsi and Taylor to make her smile.

I can't stop crying and so  
In my own tears I'm gonna drown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo

Cause he wants to rendezvous

With the new girl

We're kinda sad and blue

Two and a half hours later, school was over. Sharpay had a date with Troy that night, so she hurried home and put on her favorite outfit: an aquamarine baby-doll top, black skinnies, and blue peep-toe heels. Troy was at basketball practice, so she had to go over to East High to pick him up. He was going to meet her in front of the girls' bathroom because it was closer to the main door and Troy knew that she hated walking in heels, but she wore them anyway.

When she got to the girls' bathroom entrance, she didn't see him at the doorway. She got suspicious and pushed open the door. She didn't know why he would go _in _the bathroom, but, ya know, he might of, for unseen reasons. When she got in the bathroom she was greeted by the worst sight of her seventeen-year-old life: Troy _making out _with Gabriella Montez.

Yes it's true  
We'd like to say...  
To The New Girl in Town  
The New Girl in Town  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
From out of the blue girl  
This town's in a stew girl  
What a hullabloo girl  
She ain't just passing through girl  
She's sticking like glue girl  
To the man I thought I knew girl  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo

Sharpay just stood there with her mouth gaping. Then, as they were not noticing that she was there, she shrieked, at the top of her lungs, "TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!"

Troy, having finally noticed her existence at the moment, broke the kiss off and stood there, rather stupidly.

"Shar-I can explain..." Troy started.

"Don't. Goodbye." Sharpay said, on the verge of tears. She was never the type for second chances in a relationship. She just walked out of the bathroom and drove off in her car.

Hey look out for that moving van  
Look out, look out, look out, look out

It was the next day. The Wildcats had lost miserably to West High 4-65. And Sharpay knew why: he was feeling "horrible" about losing his "girlfriend". During lunch, when Troy, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor usually sat together, Sharpay just stopped Troy and gave him the "T and S Forever" necklace and gave it to him. Simple as that. The couple voted the cutest was officaly over.

She was...The New Girl in Town

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think? I personally thought it was my best work. Should I write a sequel? It can be a songfic or a normal story. But can you give me ideas on what songs to put in? Thanks! Please review. I would be happy with just a couple! See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2: TwoFaced

**Author's Note: **The second chapter of "The New Girl in Town"!!! Thanks to XxshimmerglamourxX for the idea! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

The New Girl in Town 

**Chapter 2: Two-Faced**

**By musiclover94**

Last Chapter… 

Sharpay just stood there with her mouth gaping. Then, as they were not noticing that she was there, she shrieked, at the top of her lungs, "TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!"

Troy, having finally noticed her existence at the moment, broke the kiss off and stood there, rather stupidly.

"Shar-I can explain..." Troy started.

"Don't. Goodbye." Sharpay said, on the verge of tears. She was never the type for second chances in a relationship. She just walked out of the bathroom and drove off in her car.

Hey look out for that moving van  
Look out, look out, look out, look out

It was the next day. The Wildcats had lost miserably to West High 4-65. And Sharpay knew why: he was feeling "horrible" about losing his "girlfriend". During lunch, when Troy, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor usually sat together, Sharpay just stopped Troy and gave him the "T and S Forever" necklace and gave it to him. Simple as that. The couple voted the cutest was officially over.

She was...The New Girl in Town

A week later, Troy had pretty much given up: Sharpay wasn't budging.

"Hey, Brie, what to go out tonight?" Troy asked.

"Sure! What time?" she replied.

"I'll pick you up at six. Sound good?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Sounds awesome! See you then!" she said happily and hung up. She dialed 693-034-712 and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" asked the girl on the other line.

"Hi Sharpay. It's Gabriella Montez," she said sweetly.

"What do you wan-" she began, but Gabriella started talking before she finished.

"You better stay away from me and Troy. Or else. Got it? Good." She said quickly, but Sharpay heard it crystal-clear.

"O-Okay…" she said softly.

"Good. I'm glad that we had this little chat." she said darkly and hung up.

Gabriella started to get ready for her date. She picked out a deep red mini-dress, black wedges, and two gold bangles on her wrists and gold hoop earrings. She also put on a lot of makeup.

By then, Troy was at her door. She hopped in his car and gave him a big kiss.

"Hi, Troyboy!" she said sweetly.

"Hi, Brie! Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Oh, let's go see No Reservations!" she said.

"Ok." he said and drove to the theatre.

When the movie ended, Troy drove Gabriella home. On her doorstep, he gave her a 40-second long kiss. **(Like in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix-hehe)**

"See you tomorrow, Troy!" smiled Gabriella.

"See you, Gabi!" he said and drove away.

When she got up to her room, she pulled out her phone and typed in a number.

"Hi, Jason!" she said to her _other _boyfriend that no one knew about, not even her best friend Taylor McKessie.

"Hey Gabs, we on for tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow!" she said and hung up, smiling herself to sleep.

Author's Note: Well, _that _was a twist _I _even didn't know about! Gabriella's two-timing! This story is going to get _confusing_! Please review! They mean a lot to me. 


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Author's Note: **The third chapter of The new Girl in Town! Hope you enjoy it and please review! **The idea for this chapter is not mine. It is someone else's that they gave to me, but I couldn't find the message in my Inbox. I am deeply sorry to that person. **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

The New Girl in Town 

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

**By musiclover94**

Previously on The New Girl in Town… 

When she got up to her room, she pulled out her phone and typed in a number.

"Hi, Jason!" she said to her _other _boyfriend that no one knew about, not even her best friend Taylor McKessie.

"Hey Gabs, we on for tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow!" she said and hung up, smiling herself to sleep.

"Hey, Sharpay?" asked Troy over the phone. He was trying to make a last effort to make some peace with his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah Troy?" she answered.

"How about we just be friends?" he asked quickly, cutting to the point.

"Okay. Gotta go. See you at school." she said and hung up. Troy didn't think it was going to be that easy, but he took it all the same.

Gabriella went to her closet and pulled out a ruby red halter-top, skinny jeans, black heels, and gold earrings and bracelets. She fixed her hair and makeup and waited for Troy to come. In the meantime, she dialed a number on her phone.

"Hey, Jason!" she said.

"Hey Briella. How's it going?" he asked.

"Not much-oh, the doorbell just rang! See you at school." She said and hung up. The doorbell _had _really rang and Troy was at the door.

When they got to East High's entrance, they walked past Sharpay, who was waiting by the door with her brother Ryan.

"Hi Troy." she said.

Gabriella gave her a nasty glare. Sharpay looked away

"Hi Sharpay." he said.

Gabriella gave him an even nastier glare.

"What?" he asked her.

"_You were talking to her!_" she hissed, rather louder than was necessary.

"It's no big deal." He said, because, really it wasn't.

"Ok, I have to go to talk to Sharpay about the…biology project we're working on together. See you in a couple of minutes." She said, lying on the spot.

She walked over to Sharpay like a lion does with a gazelle. Sharpay backed away a couple of steps.

"_I told you to stay away from Troy and me!_" she hissed-screeched.

"It was just a simple hello!" she said quietly.

Gabriella took more steps toward her. Sharpay tripped over her feet.

"Well, you'll do well to remember that. _Or else._" she said with a fake smile and walked away.

"How's the project going?" asked Troy when Gabriella came by him.

"Great." She said with a smile and strutted into school with Troy on her arm.

**Author's Note: **I really liked the ending, but that's just me. Please review! And big thanks to the author who gave me the idea. Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Makeups and Breakups

**Author's Note: **The fourth chapter of The New Girl In Town! Hope you enjoy it. **Attention: I REALLY NEED IDEAS FOR THIS STORY!!!! This chapter will probably be really bad because it's a really random idea. PLEASE LEAVE AN IDEA IN YOUR REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the story idea.

Chapter 4: Makeups and Breakups 

**By musiclover94**

Sharpay was making her way to the theatre for Drama class. She turned to the little-known shortcut. She saw Gabriella Montez sucking face with Jason Cross.

"_Oh, juicy stuff!" _she thought to herself sneakily. She was going to tell Troy, of course. He cheated on her, but he didn't deserve to be cheated on by the supposedly "sweet, innocent" new girl. No, that was _not _going to happen. Luckily for Sharpay, both Gabriella and Jason were too engrossed in their make-out session to notice her. She decided to scram before they _did _notice her.

She made her way to the bathroom and went into a stall. She pulled out her pink, rhinestone-encrusted T-Mobile Sidekick and went to 'Pictures'. She selected the picture she had taken of Gabriella and Jason making out, both their faces identifiable. She chose the 'Send in Message' button, selected Troy's cell number, attached the message, 'Troy, I thought you might want to see this, Sharpay' to the picture, and clicked send. She smiled slyly to herself.

"Now she gets what she deserves." she smirked to herself. She got out of the bathroom and scurried to Drama.

Troy's cell rang. It was during ninth period Study Hall, so no one heard it on account of it being like a construction zone in there. He pulled it out, and checking the Caller ID, saw that it was Sharpay, and decided to open it. He nearly fell over when he discovered what was in the message: a picture of Gabriella, his girlfriend, heavily making out with Jason Cross, one of his best friends. He immediately sent a text message to Gabriella wanting to know if this was true, or that Sharpay had Photoshopped them together. But Troy highly doubted that Sharpay was that computer-savvy.

**Gabriella, what is this? **he typed, attaching the picture to the message. Gabriella was in his Study Hall class to a couple of desks away. He heard a beep and saw Gabriella pull out her phone, check her messages, and responded with a shocked look on her face.

A second later, Troy got the reply back. It said,

**Troy, WHO GAVE THIS TO YOU? **He typed back…

Sharpay. Now I know what it feels like to be cheated on, and I highly suspect I will never do it again.

Gabriella typed back very quickly…

**Troy, what are you playing at?**

Troy wrote back for the final time…

**I'm breaking up with you. **he typed bluntly.

He heard a scurry of feet coming closer to him…

"Troy, _what do you mean, you are breaking up with me?"_ she hissed in his ear.

"Plain as that, Gabriella." he said, putting his phone away.

Gabriella gave him a nasty looked and stormed away. And Troy really didn't care.

"Hey, Shar?" Troy asked shyly. It was after school and Troy was leaning against the locker next to Sharpay's, much to the dismay of the locker's user.

"Yeah Troy?" she said, looking at him.

"Friends?" he asked. Smiling the Troy Bolton signature smile. Sharpay smiled back. This was _exactly _what she wanted to hear.

"For sure." she said, and hugged him tight. Gabriella spotted this and gave Sharpay the 'I'm going to get you now' look.

After Troy left for after-school basketball practice, Sharpay was still at her locker when a hand swiftly closed it.

"Hi Gabriella." She said, without looking up.

"You are going to _pay _now, just you wait," she hissed at her.

"Oh no, _you _are the one who is going to pay. For cheating on Troy. Because I'm pretty sure a two-timer wouldn't tell the 'other' about the second 'other', would they? I wouldn't know. So, if you won't, then I will." she said, in a non-threatening way. Gabriella gaped open-mouthed at her. Sharpay picked up her backpack and left her just like that.

Sharpay was doing her English homework when her phone rang. She picked it up, seeing that it was Troy, and smiled.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Shar, it's Troy. I wanted to ask you something," he said into the phone.

"And what would that be?" she asked, even though she had a pretty good idea what.

"Want to go out tomorrow night, around seven?" he said.

"Sure. See you then," she said, and was about to hang up, but Troy had more to say.

"And Shar?" he said, sounding very serious.

"Yeah?"

"I fully intend on never cheating on you again."

"Really?" she asked.

"100," he said in the same serious tone.

"Same with me." She said.

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow," he said, not as serious as before.

"Ok. See you." she said and hung up. She really had to finish her assignment: a love story with a conflict, not all just mushy-gushy stuff. She put her pen to the paper.

"_Sharpay Evans… and Troy… Bolton had a perfect relationship…. They were voted Best… Couple in the Junior Class Yearbook… and were completely honest…and devoted to each… other. That is, until she…" _Sharpay wrote, reading it aloud and smiling at the last part.

"_came… into… the… picture."_

**Author's Note: **Well, this is (probably) the last chapter of this story! Please leave a review. It was like she wrote this story herself. I got the idea from the book "Outsiders". Thought it was a good ending, but that's just me. Tell me what _you _thought!


End file.
